


A Lion and a Cat Can Definitely Bond

by Manisan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 19:15:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8459800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manisan/pseuds/Manisan
Summary: Yaku got confessed by Lev but he's desperately trying to avoid him but things didn't turn out pretty well...or do they?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I had no idea where this was going...I've never made a fanfic of these two because i've just recently jumped into the levyaku ship so I hope you enjoy this at least. Quite short thanks to ideas flowing out from my head.

Yaku snapped himself out of it when Lev entered the room. His heartbeat was increasing rapidly as Lev gets closer to him. He couldn’t believe Lev confessed yesterday without hesitation after their practice. He was happy but it was kinda embarrassing. He brushed all the thoughts off and continued to change into his normal Nekoma outfit. He paid little attention what Lev was doing and stayed quiet. Kuroo was still locking up the gym with Kenma and the others went out early thanks to the coach’s permission. He regretted not following along with the early birds.  
Yaku rested his sling bag on his shoulder and hurriedly tied his shoes. He took a short glance and still saw Lev changing. Perfect! Now he can escape without being questioned. He reached for the door and was almost free but his body got pushed down and in a second he was laying on the floor, his arms pushed down by the lion that was gazing at him with tempting eyes. Yaku felt a cold shiver down his spine. There goes his freedom. 

“Yaku-san. Why are you ignoring me? Is it because of what happened yesterday?”  
“Uh, not really…”  
“Then…what is?”

Lev got closer and closer until Yaku could feel Lev’s breath on his face. His face slowly turned red and he can admit that it was really embarrassing. But Yaku sat still, adverting his eyes from meeting Lev’s. After a few moments, Lev released Yaku from his grips with a big sigh. Yaku sighed too, grateful that he wasn’t devoured cruelly. Lev was rustling his hair in frustration and he was pouting. Yaku noticed and he must admit he looked cute. But acting as his senior, he at least needs to hear him out. He wasn’t that cruel to leave his to-be boyfriend alone all frustrated and troubled. 

“Lev, seriously, what’s wrong? You never been the serious type so that kind of shocked me.”  
“Yaku-san…you avoided me, right? I knew this would happen. You must think I’m weird.”

Yaku thought of the opposite. Lev was cheerful, loud and weird already when they first met so he’s gotten used to his antics already, except remarks about his height. Honestly, he’s a fun guy to hang out with. So, Yaku decided to turn that frown upside down.

“Lev, I think you’re cute.”

Lev froze. Yaku stopped and thought about what he said. His face turns bright red as he sought to untangle the misunderstanding. 

“NO! COOL! I wanted to say you were cool! Not cute! In fact, you’re not cute at all!!”  
“Yaku-san, you can’t deny what you just said! But is it true? I’m cute to you?”  
“NO YOU’RE NOT!”

Yaku, still red beet, gripped his sling bag and ran out the door, only to be greeted by Kuroo and Kenma. They looked confused as to what happened, but Yaku kept on running, possibly heading home to cover up his embarrassment. He's just inches away from the school gates and then he'll finally be safe at home.

“YAKU-SAN! You can’t just leave me hanging!”

Yaku turned to see what he meant and saw Lev, sprinting his way down the stairs to meet up with him. He felt terrified of being caught by that huge lion so he kept on running towards the gate for safety. Before forming an escape plan, he caught a glance at Kuroo, snickering at the situation at hand. 

‘What an irresponsible captain! Isn’t it your job to make sure your teammates don’t get all lovey-dovey with each other?’

Yaku was running out of breath as he crossed the school gates but the loud thuds of Lev’s sport shoes haunted him so he kept going. Lev was getting closer and closer and Yaku still kept running with all his might but thanks to practice his energy has deteriorated and his legs gave out. He expected the hard pavement to greet his fall, but instead was a pair of arms and a soft gaze. Lev looked fatigued as well, panting and sweat rolling down his neck. Yaku just gave in already. He was just too tired to handle anymore. 

“Yaku-san? Are you okay?”  
“Huh…ha…kinda…geez, don’t start running like a maniac like that ever again. It’s terrifying.”  
“Oh really? Sorry, Yaku-san. But you couldn’t just leave when you said I was cute! That’s the part where I take action on you!”  
“Like I want you to do anything to me!”

Lev made his pouting face again and with his hair slightly out of place, with his green eyes fixed on him, Yaku couldn’t help but blush. Moreover, he was close to Lev and with the sun setting over the horizon, this really feels like a romantic situation that he had never sought to have in his life. Lev went quiet and his head hung low, probably regaining his stolen breath from the sprint. Yaku already said it then, he has to say it again.

“Lev.”  
“Hm?”  
“For real, you are cute. How you make putting faces and how your hair can sometimes get in the way when you play and how you tease me with cute voices and such. It’s really bad for my heart you know that?”

His face was turning red again but he could control it at least. He looked up and saw a dumbfounded expression on Lev’s face. He somehow got a bit irritated, seeing as Lev isn’t really giving a response and looked like he just made a fool of himself. After a few seconds pass, Yaku thought that what he said was just stupid. Lev might just be pulling his leg this whole time. Yaku stood up from Lev’s lap and faced Lev that still had his head hung low. Yaku hesitated.

“Yaku-san.”  
“Yes?”  
“I-I-I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!”  
“HUH?”

From the sad looking Lev, he quickly transformed into his usual self. He stood up from his spot and lifted Yaku up high, smiling from ear to ear. Yaku, bewildered from what just happened started flailing around, demanding Lev to put him down. Instead, Lev shifted Yaku’s position and there he is, carrying the small cat, bridal style. Yaku couldn’t contain himself from all the embarrassment and chose to just hide his face from Lev’s sparkling and determined eyes. 

“Yaku-san…don’t hide your face…”

Yaku still didn’t budge. Lev gave a smirk and continued his sweet calls, lowering his voice and whispering Yaku’s name beside his ear. 

“Yaku-san…if you hide your face, I’ll kiss you~”

Without any warning, Lev grabbed hold of Yaku-san hands and went in for a kiss. Yaku got flustered and he couldn’t really do anything but to succumb to his fate. Yaku felt a warm touch on his forehead and flinched. It was soft and short but somehow, he liked it. After Lev finished, he continued to hid his face again, dying from all the lovey-dovey things that Lev is doing. Or more importantly, he’s dying from Lev himself.

“Aw, Yaku-san don’t be shy! I didn’t kiss you on the lips yet! Ah! You were expecting me to, did you?!”  
“SHUT UP! I WASN’T!”

Yaku unintentionally punched Lev’s face, making him cry out in pain. Yaku backed up a few inches from Lev and gripped his sling bag, while looking down on the pavement. He was still flustered about this and he didn’t know how to react. But in reality, he really does take a huge liking to Lev. So its best to just spill it all now than just holing it all up. He took a deep breath and muttered the words.

“Lev.”  
“Huh? What is it, Yaku-san?”  
“I-I-I like you…too…”

Lev’s face brightened up and he instantly went up to Yaku and hugged him tightly in his arms. Yaku could tell that he was really happy. He could hear his heartbeat thumping like crazy and thanks to Lev’s quite large body, he felt really warm. It was almost like a hugging a teddy bear. Lev finally pulled out from the hug and proceeded to grab Yaku’s hands, a smile plastered on his face. It was cute alright.

“Yaku-san, I’ll walk you home! Just say that you like me, one more time!”  
“I-Idiot! I’m not saying that again!”  
“Aw, come on! Please!”

Pouting faces really makes Yaku’s heart weak. 

“Fine…I like you, Lev.”  
“And I love you, Yaku-san!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you reading! It wasn't the best but I kinda had a lot of ideas regarding their relationship but words sometimes can't describe what's going on in my head! @-@


End file.
